escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Memoirs of the Author of A Vindication of the Rights of Woman
|lengua = Inglés |serie = |libros = |tema = Biografía de Mary Wollstonecraft |género = Biografía |subgénero = |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1798 |formato = |páginas = |tamano_peso = |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} Memoirs of the Author of A Vindication of the Rights of Woman (Memorias de la autora de Una vindicación de los derechos de la mujer) es una obra del escritor y filósofo británico William Godwin publicada en 1798. Se trata de la biografía de su esposa, Mary Wollstonecraft, la autora de Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer (1792). Godwin pensó que debía editar y publicar las obras no finalizadas de Wollstonecraft después de su muerte. Una semana después del funeral, comenzó el proyecto y una biografía de ella. Para preparar la biografía, releyó todos sus libros, habló con sus amigos y ordenó y numeró toda su correspondencia. Después de cuatro meses de trabajo duro, logró completar los dos proyectos. Según William St Clair, quien ha escrito una biografía de los Godwin y de los Shelley, Wollstonecraft era tan famosa en la época que Godwin no tuvo que mencionar su nombre en el título de la obra.St Clair, 180. Publicado en enero de 1798, el resumen de la vida de Wollstonecraft por Godwin está marcado con la pena e, inspirado por Confesiones de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, es inusualmente franco para su tiempo.St Clair, 184. Godwin no dudó en presentar las partes de la vida de Wollstonecraft que la sociedad británica de finales del siglo XVIII podría considerar como inmoral o de mal gusto, tales como su amistad íntima con una mujer, sus amoríos, su hija ilegítima, sus intentos de suicidio y su muerte agonizante.Clemit y Walker, "Introduction"; St Clair, 182. En el prólogo, Godwin explica: La franqueza de Godwin no siempre era apreciada por la gente que nombraba o por las hermanas de Wollstonecraft. Everina y Eliza tenían una escuela en Irlanda y perdieron estudiantes como resultado de Memoirs.St Clair, 182, 184. Joseph Johnson, el gran amigo de Wollstonecraft y editor del libro, trató de disuadir a Godwin de su decisión de incluir detalles explícitos sobre la vida de Mary, pero éste se negó.St Clair, 183. Sin embargo, el libro fue muy criticado y Godwin se vio obligado a revisarlo para una segunda edición de agosto del mismo año.St Clair, 185. Raramente publicado durante el siglo XIX y el XX, Memoirs se considera principalmente como una fuente de información sobre Wollstonecraft. Sin embargo, con el incremento del interés en la biografía y la autobiografía como géneros importantes, los eruditos lo han estudiado por su propio valor.Clemit y Walker, "Introduction"; St Clair, 183-84. Claudia Johnson ha escrito que "Memoirs de Godwin apareció virtualmente para celebrar las tendencias suicidas de Wollstonecraft en un contexto supuestamente apropiado para una heroína con una exquisita sensibilidad".Johnson, Claudia. Jane Austen: Women, Politics, and the Novel. Chicago: University of Chicago Press (1988), 64. La Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine ridiculizó el libro, diciendo que "Ya que el libro no muestra lo que debe perseguirse, al menos manifiesta lo que conviene evitar. Ilustra tanto los sentimientos como la conducta resultantes de los principios tales como los de la Sra. Wollstonecroft "sic" y el Sr. Godwin. También, en algún grado, explica la formación de tales teorías visionarias y doctrinas perniciosas".Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine (Julio de 1798), 94. La crítica analiza la vida entera de Wollstonecraft y procesa casi todos sus elementos, desde sus esfuerzos para cuidar de Fanny Blood, su amiga, hasta sus escritos. De sus dos Vindicaciones en particular, critica su "extravagancia" y su falta de lógica.Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine (Julio de 1798), 95. Sin embargo, cuando la crítica pasa a analizar su relación con Gilbert Imlay, cae en una difamación rotunda, acusándola de ser una "concubina" y "amante fija" y diciendo: "el biógrafo no menciona muchos de sus amoríos. De todas formas no fue necesario: dos o tres instancias de acción a veces determinan la personalidad de alguien como lo harían mil".Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine (Julio de 1798), 97. Sobre el final, la crítica señala que "los sentimientos morales y la conducta moral de la Sra. Wollstonecroft [sic], resultantes de sus principios y teorías, ejemplifican e ilustran la MORALIDAD JACOBINA" y les advierte a los padres que no debían criar a sus hijos basándose en sus consejos.Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine (Julio de 1798), 98-99; véase también St Clair, 185 para un análisis de la crítica. Referencias Bibliografía * —. Analytical Review 27 (Marzo de 1798): 235-240. * —. Anti-Jacobin Review and Magazine 1 (Julio de 1798): 94-102. * —. Lady's Monitor 1 (12-17 (Noviembre – diciembre de 1801): 91-131. * —. Monthly Review 27 (Noviembre de 1798): 321-324. * —. New Annual Register for 1798 (1799): 271. * Favret, Mary. Romantic Correspondence: Women, Politics and the Fiction of Letters. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1993. * Godwin, William. Memoirs of the Author of A Vindication of the Rights of Woman. Eds. Pamela Clemit y Gina Luria Walker. Peterborough: Broadview Press, 2001. ISBN 1-55111-259-0. * Jones, Vivien. "The Death of Mary Wollstonecraft". British Journal for Eighteenth-Century Studies 20.2 (1997): 187-205. * Myers, Mitzi. "Godwin's Memoirs of Wollstonecraft: The Shaping of Self and Subject". Studies in Romanticism 20 (1981): 299-316. * St Clair, William. The Godwins and the Shelleys: The biography of a family. Nueva York: W. W. Norton and Co., 1989. ISBN 0-8018-4233-6. * Todd, Janet. "Mary Wollstonecraft and the Rights of Death". Gender, Art and Death. Cambridge: Polity Press, 1993. * Tomalin, Claire. The Life and Death of Mary Wollstonecraft. Rev. ed. Nueva York: Penguin, 1992. ISBN 0-14-016761-7. Categoría:Libros biográficos